


Meow, Meow

by Froyduhr



Series: The story of Ares and Jamie [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cat Doctor, F/M, HighlandDoctor, M/M, Multiple Doctors (Doctor Who), TimeFairy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one was...yeah...I have no words... Lolz X3</p><p>Anyway I have one animal to describe each Doctor and it just happenes to be that Troughton is a cat...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Meow, Meow

TITLE: Meow, Meow  
FANDOM: Doctor Who  
DOCTOR: Patrick Trughton (2) & David Tennant (10)  
PAIRING(S): HighlandDoctor, implied TimeFairy  
WARNING: Cliché, the Doctors meet!   
RATED:  
\---  
The Doctor loved making new experiments. He would often go to his lab and try to make new inventions.  
Jamie and Zoe had nothing against it, however, Jamie was nervous that something might happen to his dear Ares.  
This day went on as usual; the three time-travellers got back into the TARDIS barely surviving the rage of the Cybermen, Jamie and the Doctor exited to their room for a few hours, while Zoe went to the weapons room and practised her kendo. Later at night, the Doctor went down to his labratrory to continue his latest experiment.  
But, something went wrong… He never came up again.  
Jamie waited for is lover for hours, but when dawn came, and the Doctor still hadn’t come up again, Jamie decided to go and look for him.  
He stepped down the staircase to the Doctor’s lab and carefully opened the door.  
There in the middle of the room laid the Doctor’s clothes in a pile with some green liquid spilled on it. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen.  
“Doc’tahr!” Jamie shouted as he ran around in the room looking for his lover. He muttered swearwords under his breath in panic.  
“meow.” Jamie turned around, only to be met by the sight of a black-furred, blue-eyed cat. “What the?” Jamie asked. He looked at the cat and then he saw the glimmering of a silver pendant that hang very loosely around its neck and body. Jamie knew that pendant, he had an identical himself. He knew what was inside of it: two photos of him and the Doctor.  
“What on earth have y done Doc’tahr.” He said and lifted the cat.  
It was quite big, nearly half a meter long (not including the tail), he had short fur, except from on his head where the fur gave it a ‘haircut’ quite similar to the Doctor’s. The cat had a very irritated facial expression as it looked up at Jamie.  
“Ares…” Jamie sighed. “How the hell did y become a cat?” he asked and scratched the cat behind its right ear.  
“Come on, Doc’tahr.” Jamie sighed before he changed his grip on the Doctor, one hand under his rump and the other across his chest. The Doctor began purring and Jamie rolled his eyes. “Nae before y have become yeself again Ares.”  
He walked back to the control room where Zoe was studying the controls. “Zoe, we have a problem.” Jamie sighed and placed the Doctor on the floor.  
“A cat?” Zoe asked and looked at the fluffy creature who sat on the floor, still with a grumpy look on his face.  
“It’s the Doctor…” Jamie sighed. “Somehow he managed to turn himself to a cat.”  
“I-Is it permanent?” Zoe asked concerned. “Probably nae.” Jamie answered. “I if it was te Doc’tahr would have been more afraid or panicking lookin’; He only look grumpy now.” The Doctor just stared up at them with an annoyed face. “Meowf!” He complained.  
“Ah, y most nae worry, darling. It cannea be too bad, being a cat for a while that is.” Jamie said. The Doctor walked to Jamie and stroke himself against his beloved’s leg, purring. Jamie smiled, but then he saw what the Doctor was doing. “Doc’tahr!” he shouted and pulled at his kilt. “Ye sneaky bugger!”  
The Doctor huffed and walked away from Jamie. He walked up to the controls and jumped up on the Round-ish table of controls, screens and buttons.  
Jamie and Zoe watched with curiosity as the cat padded around on the console and pressed at a few buttons. Soon one of the screens lighted up with an image of a DNA-string appeared together with a lot of Gallifreyan sentences, describing the DNA.  
“I cannot read what it says…” Zoe said in defeat. Her Gallifrayan wasn’t as advanced as Jamie’s.  
“It says a lot about gene-mixing and has many advanced words that I cannea understand.” Jamie said as he read the text. “Ah, here it says tha’ the gene will split back into normal after 48 hours.”  
Jamie lifted up the Doctor and held him in his arms, stroking the Timelord’s silky fur. The Doctor began purring again, eyes closed and head pressing up against Jamie’s chest. Jamie sat down in a sofa and kept on stroking the cat.  
\---  
The Doctor opened his eyes and looked around. Where was Zoe and Jamie? The doctor rose to his paws and walked around the room.  
No one there.  
He walked around in the halls until he heard a noise from one of the rooms. He jumped up at the door-handle and pushed it down, forcing the door to open.  
Inside, sat Jamie; hands and feet tied together and a cloth in his mouth. The Doctor lept to his lover and loosened the dirk from Jamie’s kilt before pushing it into Jamie’s hands who instantly grabbed it and began cutting his ropes. The Doctor meowed loudly getting the Scot’s attention. “Cybermen broke in while y slept. There are two inside of the TARDIS now.” He said as soon as he had gotten the cloth out of his mouth. “The buggers took Zoe with them.” Jamie rose to his feet and him and the doctor stormed out of the room and began looking for the girl and the cybermen.  
The Doctor jumped up on Jamie’s shoulders and the human stopped, looking at the cat. The Doctor jumped down again and went down a corridor and Jamie followed. They ended up by a door at the end of the corridor and Jamie opened it, showing them a room full of electronics.  
The Doctor jumped up on a shelf and pawed carefully at a small device. “Wha’ is that?” He asked before he grabbed the approximately 7 inches long metallic stick with a red wheel-like frame at the tip. “The hell is this?” He mumbled and looked at the device. The Doctor meowed and Jamie held the device in front of the cat.  
The Doctor pawed at it, pushing at a button nine-or-ten times.  
\---  
“Are y sure this plan will work Ares?” Jamie asked as he and the Doctor sneaked up to the ‘cockpit’ where the two Cybermen held Zoe captive, trying to force her to show them how the controls worked.  
The black-furred cat nodded and Jamie strengthened his grip on the sonic screwdriver. He rose to is feet. “Oi, Cyber-beasties!” He shouted. One of the Cybermen turned around and Jamie pointed the dcrewdriver at the cyberman’s chest.  
The alien screeched loudly before it collapsed. The other cyberman grabbed Zoe and looked directly at Jamie. “Give uz the Doct’ar or the fema’ale will die!” it said. “Help.” Zoe gasped in panic. Jamie growled in anger as he lifted the screwdriver up towards the other cyberman.  
“Help, dad!” Zoe cried right before Jamie pressed the button, killing the cyberman.  
Jamie looked at the brunette girl with a wonderous expression. “Dad?” he asked. Zoe blushed and held both hands over her mouth in embarrassment. Jamie smiled; he was maybe just eight years older than the girl, but the phrase dad…felt right…  
Jamie walked up to Zoe and hugged her. “Are you ok?” he asked. Zoe nodded into the hug, drying off her tears. The doctor walked up to then and tried comforting Zoe by stroking his cat-head against her leg.  
\---  
The next day, Jamie woke up to the feeling of oxygen-loss. When he opened his eyes and saw nothing but black he panicked and sat up immediately. Then he saw the cause for his panic as the Doctor looked grumpily up at him from his lap. That sneaky bugger had fallen asleep over Jamie’s face!  
“Geeze Ares, are y tryin’ to kill me?” Jamie sighed and petted his lover’s head. “I really hope y’ll become yerself soon …” the Scot sighed.  
Jamie got dressed and the doctor jumped up on the Scot’s shoulders as they left the room. They entered the control-room and Jamie walked up to the food dispenser. He entered the code for ham ‘n eggs and the two white bars appeared on a plate. Jamie lifted one of the bars and held it to the Doctor’s face, and the cat immediately began eating the bar. Jamie brought the other to his own face and devoured it is three bites.  
“Good morning.” Zoe said as she entered the control-room. Jamie smiled. “What do y want for breakfast?” he asked. “Yogurt and fruit?” She asked. Jamie pressed the buttons on the machine and a white bar appeared on the plate inside of it. Jamie took out the plate and handed it to her. “There y go, Zoe.”  
“I am quite impressed by how quickly you are learning the functionality of the TARDIS, Jamie. It is really surprising and very interesting.” Zoe said. “Thanky…I think?” Jamie said, scratching his cheeks, he hadn’t shaved in two days and the powerful Scottish beard was fighting it’s way out. “I need to shave…” He said and was about to leave the room as a familiar noise was heard, ringing through the ship. “It sounds like-“ Jamie began. “The TARDIS’ landing sound.” Zoe finished. And then, right before their eyes; a blue box began appearing. It was not identical to their, but it was definatly a blue police box.  
A loud ‘donk’ was heard as the machine had landed. Jamie felt the Doctor’s claws dig into his shoulder.noice was heard from inside of the box and then, the door opened and a man that looked like he was in his thirties, wearing a brown suit, purple shirt and a brown tie walked out. His brunette fringe was puffed up and messy in a stylish way and the rest of his hair was kind of short, and he had quite large sideburns.  
“Ah, there we a- wait a minute, this is not Kuala Lumpur!” The man said. He looked around. And then he saw Zoe. “Z-Zoe? Is that really you?” He asked. Zoe nodded and looked suspiciously at the man. The brunette man walked up to her and embraced her. “Oh, Zoe. It’s been such a long time!” He said. “W-who are you?” she asked, but she did not get an answer, because at that moment, the man saw Jamie. “J-Jamie?” The man asked, voice breaking. Jamie looked in horror as the other brunette man walked up to him.  
“Oi, who are y, and wha’ do y think yer doi-“ Jamie was stopped in the middle of the sentence as the other pressed his lips against the brunette’s.  
Faster than any of the men could detect, a black paw striked the older on the face, leaving four long, bloody marks on his cheek.  
“AAhhhrg!” The man cried and pressed a hand to the bloody marks. The Doctor hissed and glared daggers at the man who had dared to kiss his Jamie.  
“What the hell‽” The bleeding man asked, looking at the cat.  
“Doctor? Are you Ok?” A ginger woman and a dark-haired man in a trench-coat ran up to the man.  
“Wait, Doc’tahr?” Jamie asked. Looking at the two people. “Yes, Jamie. I’m the Doctor.” The brunette said, lowering his hand. Jamie lifted the cat from his shoulders and held it in his arms, stroking his fur. “Y cannea be, this is the Doc’tahr.” Jamie said. The dark haired man laughed. “Really‽ Did you use to be a cat, Doctor?” he said in an American accent. “No, this is obviously an experiment gone wrong, Jack.” The ‘Doctor’ said. “Can I pet him?” The ginger girl asked, smiling to Jamie.  
Jamie looked at her with a confuced face, but the Doctor answered the question himself by nodding his cat-head. The girl beamed and scratched the Doctor behind his ears. “D’ahw, aren’t you just the most adoreable thing ever!” She said. “Yeah what happened?” Jack said jokingly.  
“Uhm, anyways. Jamie, Zoe…eh…me? I am the future Doctor. I am now 904 years old, I believe that the me that you are holding there is about 450 years am I right?” the older Doctor said. Jamie nodded. “These are my companions. Froya Lind and Jack Harkness. Jack, Froya, this is Jamie McCrimmon and Zoe Heriot.”  
Suddently, the cat in Jamie’s arms began to grow. “Wha’the Hell?” Jamie asked in shock. “I think the effect is beginning to loose it’s effect.” Zoe said. “I’ll take ‘im to our bedroom so he can at least have some clothes on when y meet.” Jamie said and rushed down the hallway.  
“Huh, Do anyone of you want to play a game of cards while we wait?” Zoe asked and opened a random-looking drawer in the control-panel, taking out a deck of cards.  
“The Doctor was just going to change his clothes, I’m pretty sure they’ll get back in no time.” Jack said. Zoe giggled. “Oh, I beg the differ. The Doctor has been a cat for approximately one and a half day, I calculate that we have an hour…maybe more before those two will reappear.”  
Froya snorted a laugh and looked at the brunette Doctor, and Jack grinned. “Really, Doctor you have never told us any of this.” Jack said.  
\---  
Jamie managed to carry the Doctor all the way to their shared bedroom before the man got too heavy. Jamie put the Doctor down and only about half a minute later, the Doctor stood in front of him in all his naked glory. However the Timelord still had a pair of fuzzy, black cat-ears on his head and a long, slender tail waved from behind him.  
“The tail and ears will be gone in a few hours.” The Doctor said, answering the question that Jamie hadn’t come around to ask yet.  
The Doctor grabbed Jamie’s jaw snd pushed his face forwards crashing their mouths together. “One and a half day… how did we even survive?” the Doctor said as he lifted up Jamie, bridal style, and laid him on their bed.  
Ares laid down on top of Jamie, grinding their groins together. The elder opened the Scot’s belt and pulled off the kilt, then he went to remove the man’s shirt.  
The Doctor pressed kisses against Jamie’s neck, while his hands traced the younger’s sides. Jamie squirmed in pleasure, and it tickled. The Scot buried one hand in the Doctor’s hair and scratched behind one of his cat-ears. Jamie let out a huff in amusement as the Doctor began purring from deep inside of his chest.  
Jamie got another idea and traced the other hand down the Doctor’s spine, and as he came to where the silky cat-tail sprouted out, he began stroking the base of it. Jamie loved the expression that showed on the Doctor’s face: Confuced bliss. Probably the same expression that he himself must have wore when the Doctor found his prostate for the first time.  
The Doctor lifted Jamie’s legs up to wrap around his waist. Jamie sighed in pleasure as the first lubed up finger entered him, carefully stretching his relaxed hole.  
By the time the alien had gotten three fingers inside of him, Jamie was shaking in the bed, wanting the Doctor to ‘Just bugger’m already!’. The Doctor smiled and pulled out the fingers and wiped them at the bed-sheets. Then he widened Jamie’s legs and guided his rock-hard member to Jamie’s entrance, then he trusted the lubed up cock into him, thrust after thrust, getting a bit deeper by every push.  
The Doctor moaned as his balls hit the edge of his lover’s entrance. He leaned down and connected their mouths in sloppy kisses  
“F-faster!” Jamie groaned. Ares reached down the chest and stomach of Highlander and grabbed his cock as he began to move faster. Jamie moaned loudly from the dubble stimulation.  
“Ares. I-I’m!” Jamie cried out as he came hard into Ares’ hand and his own stomach. Ares managed a few more pupmps inside of the man before he came to with a growl of Jamie’s name.  
\---  
Jamie and the Doctor entered the control-room again, exactly 1 hour and 12 minutes after they’d left.  
“Doctor? You still have-“ Zoe began. “Cat tail and ears, yes, I know Zoe dear. They’ll disappear in five to ten hours.” The Doctor said. Then he turned his attention to the older Doctor and with a stern look on his face he walked up to the much taller man and slapped him across the face. “That is for kissing Jamie.” The Doctor said. “Ouch! Seriously‽” The older Doctor said. “Ares, be nice, y donnea have to …hurt yerself…(bad pun is bad)” Jamie said and held the Doctor’s hand.  
“I am sorry for kissing you all out of the blue like that Jamie, but I hadn’t seen you in over 400 years.” The brunette Doctor said apologetically. “And I am sorry for kissing him Froya.” Froya just smiled. “It’s ok, Spaceman.” She said, grabbing a hold of his hand.  
“Ok, this is way to lovey-dovey for me, guys.” Jack said. Zoe rolled her eyes. “Don’t complain, I live with these two. But they are like the parents I never had, so I should not complain either.” She said, smiling.


End file.
